


Day 155

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [155]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 155

Hugh made his way up the long staircase to the isolation cell. Meredith was rotating everyone through the post to keep Huon off balance. The man had only smuggled in some books, frivolous storybooks at that! The punishment handed down seemed excessive to him. He had discussed his reservations with Thrask, who agreed but said that nothing could be done.

Hugh had joined the order after his sister was found to have magical talent. He had wanted to serve and protect both mages like his sister and common fol, like his brothers. The Knight Commander had transferred his sister to Tantervale when he enlisted, so there would be no conflict of interest. She had seemed reasonable at the time. She had told High that she wished her sister had been given the chance that her’s had not. But the more time passed, the more Hugh realized that the best thing he has done for a mage since joining the order was to get his sister sent far away from Kirkwall.

When Hugh reached Huon’s cell he saluted the guards just coming off duty and waited for her to leave before addressing his prisoner.

“Good morning,” he said, trying to keep the pity from his voice. The elf’s eyes lit up when High spoke.

“No one has spoken to me in days,” his voice was raspy from disuse. Hugh passed the mage a waterskin and he gulped down the contents.

“I can only tell the time by the changing of the guards,” Huon said. Hugh nodded. The cell had no windows, only torches for light. Not even magical ones, inscribed with runes, but mundane oil and cloth torches. Did Meredith think the mages might use them to melt the bars of their cell and escape? Hugh has been given extras torched to replace the ones near the cell when they burned out. He had also grabbed a few extra things before coming up.

“I brought you some books,” he said, passing them through the bars. “I’ll have to take them back before the next Guard change.” Huon took them and opened them up. Hugh watched the elf squint in frustration at the pages.

“Is something wrong?” Hugh Asked. 

“The light,” Huon replied. “It’s too dark for me to make out the words.” The elf hung his head and handed them back.

High took the books and opened one. He was close to the torched and could read the words on the page.

“I could read to you,” he offered.

“I’m not a child,” Huon snapped. Hugh, startled by the outburst, dropped the books. Huon jumped at the soft sound of book itting stone and then muttered a curse under his breath.

“I’m sorry,” the elf whispered. “That would be nice.”

Hugh nodded. He wanted to ask Huon what the other templars had done to him to make him so jumpy, but he didn’t. Maybe he was afraid of the answer, or maybe he was just used to ignoring the ugly side of things… He knew it was time to stop, but he could not bring himself to do it today. Today was about bringing a bit of light into the darkness.

“Rebels of the Marches: Allegory in Rebellion, forward by Philliam, a Bard! 

He wields a rebel's bow, strung tight against heartwood strained too far...”


End file.
